


At The Airport

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [58]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: James is stuck at the airport.





	At The Airport

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 20 of the '31 days of Bond' on tumblr and the prompt 'unexpected beauty' and 'Christmas mittens' at adventdrabbles.

Waiting for his plane to be announced, James' eye was drawn to a little girl. Brown hair, blue eyes; full of energy and wearing enough winter clothes to stock a store, including some Christmas mittens. Her mother was keeping a sharp eye on her, but for her short range, the little girl was making friends with everyone. She smiled and talked politely, asking about plans and families and dinner. Even those who were hated the season were charmed and answered warmly.

His phone chimed. With a frown, he opened it.

_I see where your eye has wandered. Should I be worried?_

James raised an eyebrow, confused. This last mission hadn't been a honey pot, just a simple retrieval.

_I meant the little girl. Do you want children, James?_

James scoffed and rolled his eyes.

_No. It's only that she's so happy. Look at her. Everyone here is upset with the delays or traveling at this time of year. Except her. It's still an adventure._

His phone was quiet for a moment.

_Is that what you'd like? An adventure at Christmas? Or just to be happy?_

James looked at the little girl again. 

_It's just some bit of unexpected Christmas beauty is all, Q. It's cheering._

He smiled when he received the next text. 

Q, smiling with their Christmas tree in their flat.

_I'll be home, soon._


End file.
